Cell vs the warrior of Fusion
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: Cell returns. Way stronger defeats most of the Z-fighters, but two, but who? The mighty warrior who beat Janemba is the one who'll send Cell straight back to Hell. Wher he  belongs. Bloody death scences. Much Better than Gohan vs Cell
1. Cell's Defeat

**Chapter 1: Cell's defeat**

**The original story goes like this. Future Trunks (sin if Vegeta and Bulma) comes to the past to warn the z-fighters of two androids that appears in 3 years time, and gives Goku a medicine for a heart disease he is soon to catch. Vegeta becomes super-saiyan. Goku and the others fight two androids, but a returning Trunks mentions that these are not the androids of his time. Then, Gero releases two more androids, which are the ones of Trunks' timeline. While Goku is healing, the remaining z-fighters epically battle the androids, but constantly fails. Then, Trunks, Gohan, and Bulma discover a new monster. This new monster is yet another android, named Cell, 's ultimate creation. He came from the same timeline as Trunks in-order to absorb androids 17 and 18. Goku heals. The z-fighters train. Cell absorbs android 17 despite the z-fighters' efforts. Vegeta defeats Cell. Vegeta allows Cell to absorb 18. Cell absorbs 18. Cell defeats Vegeta and Trunks. Cell broadcast that he will hold a tournament in 10 days. All the z-fighters train, except Goku and Gohan, who thinks Goku is equal to Cell. The day finally comes. Goku fights first. Goku and Cell fight on par with each other. Cell steals Goku 's energy. Goku withdraws. Gohan fights. Others fight Cell Jr.'s. Cell kills android 16. Gohan turns super-saiyan-2. Gohan destroys the Cell Jr.'s. Gohan toys with Cell. Cell regurgitates 18. Cell begins to self-destruct. Goku teleports him to King-Kai planets where he explodes, killing them all. Cell regenerates in his super-perfect form. Cell disables Gohan's arm. Goku's sprit comes down to aid Gohan in Cell's defeat. Gohan, with the help of an otherworldly Goku, defeats Cell. Or maybe not!**


	2. The Return

Chapter !: The Return

In Hell, villains discussed on ways of escape.

Frieza: Zarbon, my friend get over here. Zarbon, as quick as lighting, rushed to his master's demand and bowed before him on one knee.

Zarbon: how can I help you master?

Frieza: go fetch me a saiyan!

Zarbon: yes sir! In a minute or two, Zarbon had returned with Bardock in a choke hole.

Frieza: Zarbon, you can release him now. Zarbon loosened his grip and then let Bardock go.

Bardock: Frieza! What do you want? Like I care, I wouldn't help you at all. Especially, if its to get vengeance on my son, Kakarot. Not happening!

Frieza: never, not at all? He asked his former slave sarcastically. Not even if it benefits you.

Bardock: what is it, what do you want?

Frieza: Do you wish that I wouldn- he stopped when he seen Bardock ignore him for some dragon. Bardock ran up to the dragon and grabbed him by his horn.

Bardock: your coming with me, Haze.

Haze: Goku? How'd you become an adult in such short time.

Bardock: Goku? I'm Bardock, the father of Kakarot. Frieza was irritated at the fact he was being ignored for some hideous dragon and shot a death-beam towards Bardock, who dodged it at the last second. Bardock then was shot unconscious with a ki-blast coming from the west. Then, Frieza gets subdued by the same sneaky attack. Then, out of the shadows , Cell appears. While the other two villains are unconscious, Cell walks up to Haze and demands something from him.

Haze: Cell sir, how may I help you?

Cell: you're a dragon right?

Haze: why yes, most definitely!

Cell: then do this for me.

Haze: uh-huh, I'm listening.

Cell: grant this wish for me.

Haze: go on.

Cell: I wish that I, cell was revived and placed on earth.

Haze: your wish has been granted. Just then, Cell's halo disappeared, then he disappeared. Cell was on earth, in order to avenge his death. Gohan felt this disturbance, and attempted to warn the others. Goku and Vegeta was to intently focused on their sparring match that they didn't even notice their old nemeses power-level.

Vegeta: come on Kakarot is that all you got?

Goku: hey, don't get cocky now, we didn't even transform yet.

Vegeta: So, so true. So, Since Gohan couldn't get their attention, he gathered the other z-fighters. He flew to Kami's lookout where he met up with Piccolo.

Gohan: Piccolo, you know who that is right?

Piccolo: Unfortunately, I do.

Gohan: But how was he able to return to life.

Piccolo: who knows, all I know is we need to stop him again.

Gohan: But, I'm much weaker than before, he can easily overpower me now.

Piccolo: exactly, that's why we need fusion. Piccolo then telepathically contacted teen Goten and Trunks.

Piccolo: Goten, Trunks, get here now, we have an emergency on our hands. In two minutes, both of the teens were at the lookout.

Trunks: piccolo, what's wrong.

Piccolo: Cell's back, stronger than ever and your dads are too focused on the match to notice.

Goten: Don't tell me this means Gotenks have to come back.

Piccolo: Unfortunately, I'm afraid so.

Goten: Unfortunately?

Goten and Trunks: we have to fuse again awesome.


End file.
